


I Know You're Lonely, And I Hope You'll Be Alright

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn allows Kurt to help him with his KISS makeup, and some 'brotherly' teasing ensues.</p><p>'Theatricality' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Lonely, And I Hope You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Porcelain's muse has temporarily superceded all others, so here we go. Have some Furt.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Fact.

I Know You're Lonely, And I Hope You'll Be Alright 

 

Finn looked up from scrubbing at his KISS makeup as Kurt abandoned his heels and crossed the room to stand next to him, grabbing a small packet from his fancy dressing table thing and pulling out something that looked kinda like the wet wipes his mom had used when he was a baby. 

One delicate looking hand reached out towards his face; and for a brief second, he considered flinching away, or even swatting Kurt's hand away from his face. He looked up at Kurt as all this was running through his head, and all it took was one glance at the not quite hidden fear in his eyes for Finn to force himself to relax and allow Kurt to swipe the moist towel or whatever over his face, leaving a trail of clean skin in its wake.

He could feel himself grinning as he looked at himself in the mirror, pink skin showing through the heavy black and white makeup and looking frankly ridiculous. Snatching the packet of wipes from Kurt's hand with a hasty “Thanks!” he pulled a couple out and began to wipe all the makeup off as quickly as possible. With the wipes, it only took a few minutes for the majority of the makeup to be off, and he made a quick trip to the laundry room and splashed his face with warm water to get the remainder.

Dripping faintly with water he strode back into the basement room, sweeping Kurt up into a quick hug before depositing him back on the stool he'd been sitting on, shaking the water droplets off and making Kurt squawk as they sprayed over him. Kurt grabbed the nearest thing he could find, and threw it at Finn with a playful smile on his face, Finn ducking to avoid the low flying Gaga heel, lunging forward to tackle Kurt off his stool to the floor, fingers digging under his ribs and tickling madly, Kurt kicking and giggling helplessly under his grip.

After less than a minute Kurt's giggling was replaced by uncomfortable shuffling, and Finn was shocked to feel Kurt's hardening cock digging into his hip where he was pinning him to the carpet. Kurt had turned his face away from Finn, and he could see he was biting his lip uncomfortably.

Finn drew back slightly, but reached out one hand to gently turn Kurt to face him, eyes steady and serious.

“It's alright, Kurt. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I know sometimes boners just happen.”

Kurt's eyes widened as Finn spoke, and he shifted uncomfortably when he saw they were glistening slightly with tears, obviously surprised both by Finn's words, and by the fact that Finn wasn't currently punching him. Finn tugged at one porcelain-pale hand, helping Kurt to his feet and all but lifting him onto the bed, Kurt himself still shaking from the earlier tickling. Finn backed away slowly from the bed, holding Kurt's gaze as he spoke.

“I'm gonna go upstairs and play some X-Box, dude. I'll have the volume turned up if you need some..... 'alone time'.”

Kurt flushed and flapped a hand at him, jaw dropping in outrage.

“Finn!”

Finn could feel a smile growing on his face at Kurt's flushed pink face and outraged shout.

“We've all got our needs, dude. Nothing wrong with spending some quality time taking care of them.”

He tossed a grin and a wink at Kurt and headed for the stairs, Kurts squawk following him up the stairs until it was cut off by the door. 

The X-Box fired up and he sank into the gaming headspace, smiling at the memory of Kurt's shocked face.

This having a little 'brother' thing was gonna be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> My Furt muse wants some bromance apparently...
> 
> I'm not gonna argue. They do make cute brothers.


End file.
